


it’s all of him

by stormbrn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Jonerys Kink Fest, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrn/pseuds/stormbrn
Summary: it’s all the sinful sensations at oncethat will soon drive her mad
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	it’s all of him

it’s all the sinful sensations at once  
that will soon drive her mad

it’s the darkness over her eyes  
a silken fold that hugs her sight  
she holds to the memory of his pale skin  
his wolfish gaze, and devious grin

it’s the harsh rope around her ankles  
a sweet burn against her desperate motion  
keeping her swollen treasure wide open  
his promise to have her dripping like an ocean

it’s the metal around her wrists  
a cold bite to her warm skin  
restraining her needy hands  
from taking all of him

it’s the gentle feather sliding down her throat  
the delirious tickle turns into her woe  
reaching the peaks atop the swells of her chest  
she squirms, and babbles, and aches

it’s the vibrations stroking her nub  
the jolts of pleasure sent down her spine  
increasing the speed in the rub  
as her back arches, her chest could touch the sky

it’s the hand around her throat  
her heart rate quickens as the oxygen leaves her lungs  
removing her blindfold in a haste  
he revels in the mixture of fear and excitement in her stare

it’s his warm length kissing her womb  
it’s his sultry whispers working their tricks  
it’s his soft curls brushing her face  
it’s his tongue tasting her swollen lips

it’s all of him

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed❤️
> 
> i know this is not what you guys usually read here but this is all i have to offer lol. hopefully it was nice!


End file.
